Covered In Red Ribbons
by luvicoffee
Summary: When murderer meets murderer, what happens? Ayano has promised to dedicate her life to Beyond Birthday and do anything in her power to help him surpass L. Unsure feelings soon arise between the two that could send their plan falling apart completely. BBxOC
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter to my new BBxOC Fanfiction w Please enjoy! :D**

****I do not own Beyond Birthday from _Death Note Another Note The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases_ or Death Note. All I own is my OC, Ayano :3**_  
_**

* * *

**Covered In Red Ribbons**

I watched him closely from his bed as he researched things on his silver laptop. I wasn't sure what this was about, but he had told me it was important. And if it was important, then it was important. And I could not distract him from whatever it was. He was he, and I was I. And I was here to help him with his plan.

I guess you could call me evil, insane, or even sick. Call me anything you want, I'm still going to be by his side through this plan of his. He is the only one I can trust, as well as the only one I can obey to. He was my master.

Sometimes I forget why I was working for him... Some would say it was just incident. And the other majority said we were just insane together. A perfect match. Perfect partners of insanity. I'm not so sure myself... But I know one thing that was clear.

We both craved demise, tragedy, and strawberry jam.

**Part One**

"Ayano, can you get me some jam, please?" B asked from his swivel chair that was close up to his desk. He sat strangely on it, his knees pulled up to his chest and only his feet touching the chair. I still never understood how balanced he was on it. "Pretty please?" He asked again.

I groaned and got up from his couch and went to the kitchen to get his precious jam. "Why are you so lazy?" I grumbled and walked back over to his desk to slide a jar of new strawberry jam into his hand. "And why do you sit so weirdly?"

Half halfheartedly he responded with a "Thank you, Ayano." I frowned. "And I am not lazy, I am simply researching information. And I only sit like this because my deductive ability is risen 40 percent."

I stuck to my first question, "What kind of information?" I smirked as I stretched the word 'information' making me sound even more curious. I peered over his shoulder at the white laptop screen with black letter, too small for me to read though.

He turned his head slightly to look at me with one of his eyes, then returned back to look at the screen, "Go back to watching TV, This information does not concern you right now. You are only help to me when I need it, or when I actually start to get my plan moving." He didn't even look back to acknowledge me again.

"Ouch... That hurt," I pouted, sticking out my lower lip, returning back to his couch.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"True."

I crossed my arms over my chest and asked in an innocent voice, "Why are you so mean?"

"You are distracting me from my work, Ayano," B said still looking towards the screen that seemed to light up the dark room. It was around 11 o'clock PM after all.

"...Meanie," I huffed.

No response. Meh.

I looked towards him right when he opened the jar. The jar that contained his sweet yet tart strawberry goodness. He gently scooped his fingers into the jar and brought up a little glob of jam to his lips.

"Why are you watching me eat?" He asked calmly in that monotone voice of his. Wow... He didn't even look back to see if I _was_ looking at him.

"How can you stand having that...? That… stickiness all over your hands after eating?" I answered him in a question.

"I'm used to it."

"Are you still too lazy to get up and grab a spoon or something?"

"Yeah." I could tell there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice that time...

I remained silent, and returned my attention back to the TV. _I wonder when I'll begin to help his plan... Wait. What _is_ his plan anyway?_

"B...?" I asked in a quiet sort of voice.

"Yes, Ayano?"

"...I was wondering... What is your plan that you said you were working on?"

He hesitated for a moment, "I'm going to surpass L." I noticed he didn't say he was going to _try_ to surpass L.

I stared at him, and he probably knew that I was. He had informed me on L and being the great detective he was when I moved here to America, and that he was one of the few that were raised in the Wammy house in England. ...But surpass L? How is that even possible?

"And how can you do that?" I asked still curious to know more.

"I'm going to create a case so hard, that even he won't be able to solve." Even if he answered _that_ much, I still wondered. How can B even imagine doing that? L has cracked so many cases… How can B do it? _Will_ he be able to surpass L successfully?

"...Won't that be a little hard for you to do? I mean he is the smartest detective... In the world..." I spoke my mind, never meaning to insult him. But to my horrible luck, it did.

B slammed the laptop shut, the sound echoing off the walls into the darkness, only the TV light left. B then got off his swivel chair and hastily walked to the couch were I sat, shaking slightly. His face showed a crumbling emotionless mask, meant to hide the anger which was now building.

"You bitch..." He grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling my face inches from his. His breath smelled of strawberries when he spoke. "I _will_ surpass L, even if it results in my death!" He spat the acid filled words into my face.

I knew my eyes were wide with fear and that I was shaking now, but he didn't care. He couldn't and he wouldn't ever care. "I know you will, B..."

He pulled a slim knife from his pocket, and it looked horribly sharp. I swallowed just as he flicked the cold blade against my neck. He pressed it onto my neck, but not enough to break the skin.

"Now say it..." B stared into my eyes. Red against blue. And now that I think about it, his inhuman eyes never really bothered me, until now.

"SAY IT!" He growled, pressing the knife up under my chin. Of course now he pressed harder, and I could feel the humiliation of how I thought he couldn't succeed past L. A few drops of blood drew from where the blade was.

"I will stay by your side, and I will help you in anything you decide to do, in any way. I will be by your side, until you say the very last words. I will stop at nothing to let you succeed in what you must do, and I will never doubt you in doing so. Until you say the words of my retreat, of my death, I will follow you until the very end..." I repeated those damn words I've sworn to say whenever he told me to. Those words I knew from heart, and they spoke the truth, and I can never take them back. I was his, and he could do _anything_ he wanted with me to succeed. Even if that included my death.

B's red glowing eyes dimmed, down to not being so intimidating anymore, "And in that promise, you swore to never doubt me. However, you doubted my surpass over L..."

I closed my eyes totally out of fear, "I did doubt you, and I'm sorry. Please forgive me..."

"Beg. Beg me to forgive you Ayano." And it was an order. I had to do what I was told.

Tears had sprung to my eyes; I was always so bad at this... "Beyond Birthday, my master and only, please forgive me! In God's name I say from down in my heart to the very last blood cell, I am sorry. Please forgive me B, I won't ever doubt you again, and if I do, kill me however you want. My body is yours." Sometimes... It felt like I was being a kiss-up.

B retracted his blade from under my chin, sticky with my blood. He slowly licked up the blood, savoring it, and then finally putting it back into his pocket. "Go clean yourself off..." He said in his usual calm voice, not once directing his eyes toward me. Like nothing ever happened between us just now.

My tears started to dry, not once rolling down my face. I couldn't cry in front of him. To me, crying in front of whoever your master was, was weakness. And I certainly didn't want to be thought as weak to him, because then I wouldn't be able to help his plan...

If I was to let anyone hurt me, it was B. I am his, and I have made that clear about half a year ago. I meet him in the alley, in almost a way like it was off a Hollywood movie screen. However it wasn't, even if I wished so many times that it could have been. Only just a scene in a movie, I had wished. But the only thing is I can't regret it. I have sworn to God, to B, and to myself, that I was only his. And he could do anything with me, and I wouldn't stop him.

* * *

**Review? For BB's Jam?! I ****guaranty it! :D**

**And I promise it will get more interesting!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why did I bring this chapter out so early? To get the story moving.. Because in the last chapter I believe it's very sketchy so here is this chapter. And to be honest, this isn't any better considering this is an insight on how B and Ayano met xD ... to me it's weird e_e**

**Well, enjoy! :D**

* * *

I walked quickly down the alley, on my way home. It was the middle of January, therefore it was very cold. I was happy it wasn't snowing. I had stared down at the dirty concrete, lost in my own personal thoughts. Lost in my gory, sickening imagination. Just as I was getting to the climax of the murder happening in my head, I bumped into a dark shadowed man, knocking me back on my heels.

"I'm so sorry, mister." I muttered backing up a step. He turned around and I saw red eyes reflect off the light that crept down the alley from the street. I saw a smirk rising on his features, also reflecting off the lights.

"Consider apology accepted... Although..." He bent over slightly and sniffed the air around me. "You smell of blood."

I was utterly speechless; I really did not know what to say... I tried my best to wash off the smell of blood; I even changed clothes and threw out the ones caked in blood.

"H-how...?" I stuttered and trailed off, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"You've committed a murder. I can smell the blood of the victim... And there has been a lot of blood too. You also tried to cover up the smell with strong perfume," as he explained this, his smirk was gone but his features held onto a mask of no expression at all.

I nearly smacked him, but I did not. Something was up with him; it's not every day that any normal person could determine that much from a very dilute smell of blood. He knew too much, and with knowing too much, he carried the danger of having the police know. And if the police knew about my long years of murders, they would lock me away. Soon I would become mad, more insane then I already am. And that would be very bad. "Who the fuck are you..."

"B."

I hesitated, knowing full well that it was a fake name he could have used often, so I responded with my own fake name, "...Hisako."

That damn smirk of his returned, "What was your reason?"

"It was out of selfishness." _I'm giving him too much information..._

His face lit up slightly in the darkness, "Interesting... I murder for experimentation and..." He paused to make the moment seem dramatic, "Blood lust."

I blinked, "So you're telling me that you kill... for fun?" _Who does that? They must have a reason... right?_

"Maybe, and now since we have exchanged information..." B pushed me against the brick wall of some building that happened to create this alley with another building. _Shit, shit, shit... Why did I leave my knives at the crime scene and not bring them back... _The memory of the dead girl I had just killed flashed through my mind. The girl where I had stabbed her in the chest with 9 different knives.

"We know each other better from simply speaking, and since we know each other more..." He took out a thin shiny black blade from his baggy blue jeans. "You have to go. You know too much information, and I can't risk that with you. Even if you had just committed a murder, I can't trust you." He brought the blade up to my forehead, pushing back my bangs and I came close to screaming. The only thing I was afraid of was death. Nothing else compared to the thought of death. I guess you could consider me a hypocrite.

"P-please don't... I g-gave you in-information as well..."

He gave me a fake smile, almost a sneer, and he slowly dragged the blade across my forehead. The skin of my forehead started to open, and warm blood started to ooze down my nose and near my eyes. That's when I lost it.

"No! Stop please! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything I'm so sorry for ever bumping into you and I-" His hand clamped firm over my mouth and his lips came to my ear.

"Did you say you'll do 'anything'? Anything, ne? Well... That _is_ a pretty big price to pay... for a women that seems so innocent like you, I thought that you would regret all those murders you have made, however many those are..." His hand gripped my mouth harder, "Although, you seemed a little content after. What led me into thinking you would regret that murder was you having your head down when you walked."

With a shaky hand, I reached up and gently pressed his arm away, and he cooperated. "I... I regret nothing... O-of what I did t-to her... I... I love to murder the people w-who put me through Hell... I d-don't want to d-die!" I was almost in tears, and the stinging in my forehead didn't help at all.

"Ah, so we have a little killing machine? Tell you what," He tilted up my chin so I could stare into those inhuman, sadistic red eyes he had. "I'll let you live for a price. And don't get your hopes up, it's a pretty big price itself, and you even asked for it."

And when I expected what was to come next, was right.

"You'll do anything for me. I am your master. You will do whatever I ask of you, even if it costs you your life. You are _mine. _A _pawn _if you will... And you will help me accomplish whatever task I need done," the smirk on his face growing larger and larger just added to the insanity in his eyes. "Now promise me... Promise me, from down in your heart, that you will be mine, a minion, a_ pawn_, and no one else's. Say it."

And that's where my life promise had developed.

With a shaky breath, I spoke my heart. I spoke what I thought was right. "I... I will stay by your side, and I will help you in anything you decide to do, in anyway. I will be by your side, until you say the very last words. I will stop at nothing to let you succeed in what you must do, and I will never doubt you in doing so. Until you say the words of my retreat, of my death, I will follow you until the very end..."

B closed his eyes in thought. I wonder what he was thinking after I said all of that... I want to know if he believed me or not...

He opened his eyes and looked into mine. I wonder if he could actually see the color in this dark alley... He pulled down the knife from my forehead letting my bangs drop, cleaned of his blood covered blade with his white shirt, and then put it back into his pocket. "I'll believe it when I see it, come with me," He walked in the direction of the opposite way I was walking. I'm guessing he believed me, and I gave a mental sigh in relief of being killed.

We walked through so many allies, some lit up, and some almost pitch black. The blood on my forehead started to dry up, with my bangs caked to it, but it was still sticky when I touched it gently. I winced. It hurt like complete hell. I have never been cut before on the forehead...

B turned around to see me about nine feet from him, "What are you doing?" Then I realized I had stopped walking, and to my stupidity, I face palmed.

"Ow!" I yelped and took my hand back down, palm covered in sticky black-ish red blood. I winced, instinctively sucking in air through my clenched teeth. B walked over to me and looked up at my forehead, sighing. He reached into his pants pocket and cut off a large piece of the bottom rim of his white shirt, and the top rim where his neck was. He reached up, pushing back my bangs and wrapping the long thick piece of fabric around my head. He took the small piece of white fabric, which was his collar of his shirt, and tied the long piece of fabric with the smaller piece, securing the end of the long piece with the other end so it wouldn't unravel.

He immediately resumed the hunched over position he had whenever he walked, shoving his hands back into his pockets, "Was it that hard to tie a piece of fabric onto your head?"

"But... What about your shirt? It's ruined. And these 'bandages' are white, the blood will soak through," I blinked as he continued walking, which I had no choice but to follow behind him. After all he did tell me to follow, and I already made the promise to do anything. Not to mention, I have no idea where I am.

"As I had seen while putting the cloth on your forehead, most of the blood has dried up. So it will only soak the cloth from my shirt a little" He said in a voice with no emotion at all. Was he bi-polar? Or just... insane?

We walked in the shadows of buildings and street lamps as cars on the street passed by and few people walked around us. We soon passed a house I knew. The same house that I had just visited recently this night. Police cars and ambulances surround the little condo, and many people stood outside. Everyone was talking at once so it was nearly impossible to make out what everyone was saying.

"You have a gift for destruction, Hisako. Or either..." B looked back quickly and went back to staring ahead. "You are just like me."

"I don't kill for fun," What a lie that was. I killed to quench my hatred and blood lust... Just like him. But I _did_ have reason behind the murders I have made. Whether or not if I need this burning deep down inside to be quenched, I still believed that their needed to be a reason other than just for 'fun'.

"...Why did you hesitate in saying otherwise?" Damn him. "Remember, you're still mine."

We walked for quite a while more... until we reached an apartment. He unlocked it quietly and stepped in, not bothering to turn on a light. I pondered on whether I was to go into the darkness of his apartment, I surely didn't know. But whatever decision I was to make were pushed away as he took my wrist and pulled me inside. It was warm, unlike the cold winter outside. Almost comforting, even if I was in a strangers house.

He turned on the light dimly, revealing a kitchen. It was modern and small, nothing too drastic or suspicious. His apartment looked completely normal... except him. Now that I could see what he looked like close up in the dim light, he would stick out in a group full of people. He was pale, and of course I could see that his eyes were red. His hair was messy and black and it was nearly shoulder length, and it stuck out in random directions. He had on his plain shirt, that was obviously ripped of course and his blue jeans were faded. He looked young, and he was thin and tall. Well he would have been tall if he had not slouched over. Under his wide red eyes, signs showed lack of sleep.

And this moment of looking at each others features closely, studying each other, I trusted him. For he _was_ my master now, and I would have to.

"Ayano Kei Takara."

"Beyond Birthday."

* * *

**So how'd you enjoy it? :D I still don't know when I'll be updating on this because I mean who would want to read this? xD**

**If anyone has any idea's when I should update could you please leave a review telling me when? Dx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much DNLover for leaving a review xD I'm sorry but I'm so happy because I wasn't expecting any! You're now epic! *bro fists***

**Well here you go followers (and some readers..? xD) PART THREEEE~! Please enjoy!**

**I think I will be updating around every time I write a new part. (considering I'm on part eight, when I'm done writing that I'll post up part 4. Get it?)**

**I know I've said this before but still. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY~! 3**

* * *

**Part Three**

I was glad the slash on my forehead healed, without getting stitches. I guessed he was going to torture me more after hurting my forehead, because I knew that he purposely didn't cut deep, enough to kill me. So fortunately, I didn't need stitches, but it did leave a scar. Well at least he was kind enough to lift up my bangs while he cut, so now I can hide the scar.

But after saying our names to each other, it felt like the ultimate trust even though we both knew it wasn't of course. We trusted each other so much, we showed each other everything. And there was only one exception that we both agreed on, which was B's bedroom. B has shown me every inch of his apartment, in every room, but his bedroom. One day I had asked why and he responded with an "It's messy." I had no choice but to accept his answer anyway.

However one day I couldn't bare the curiosity anymore.

"B~ I'm going to take a shower now~" I sang, springing up the stairs. B was sitting on the couch in that weird position eating his strawberry jam. He didn't know I lied, and I felt unbelievably wrong in every little cell that made up my body.

I passed right by my room and in front of B's bedroom. I _very_ carefully, with so much caution, slowly turned the door knob. No click, no trap, no anything, I was in the clear. Well, he did trust me after all, why was I expecting him not to as so much to set up something for his bedroom door? I don't even know anymore… I'm confusing myself way too much and over thinking it.

I _slowly_ opened the door, trying hard to not burst through in the suspense of it all. There was also the possibility of it creaking, so no opening it quickly. Thank God it didn't creak. I opened the door enough to slip into the room, and I gasped. He didn't lie about it being messy, at all. Even if I expected the typical kind of messy room.

The floors, the walls, the bed, even the _ceiling_ were all littered with newspapers, loose leaf paper, and drawings of a look a-like to B. But what stood out the most was the uncountable number of L's, and of course the fast scribbled hand writing that _covered_ all the pieces of what was once clean paper. I blinked, wondering if this was real or if I was dreaming. The old newspapers, the loose leaf papers, and the pictures were _everywhere_.

But what astonished me more than this insane bedroom was that he knew I was here.

The door slammed against a wall in his room, sending a tiny gust of wind among the papers that hung there. I stood still with my eyes shut tight in complete fear of what was going to happen. A very firm hand gripped me, digging nails into my wrist, and pulled me from the room. The force of his pull was so sudden I came close to falling over, which made my eyes open instinctively.

B slammed me against the wall which was hard enough to knock the breath from my lungs, hard enough to send a loud crack somewhere inside the wall. I dared to look up at him, being stupid as usual. His facial features were stricken with complete anger and with a clenched jaw; his red eyes burned bright which was _very_ intimidating.

I had no idea what happened until I felt skin on my cheek open. I looked down at B's hand where my flesh was under his fingernails. He had slapped my cheek but with his _very_ sharp nails, and now blood oozed down my face. My cheek started to swell up.

His face was up into mine. Sadistically he growled, "That was for lying to me…" He angled his nails at my left arm, "and this is for fucking our trust!" He dug his nails into my shoulder area and pushed down his hand, leaving a trail of five bleeding marks all down my arm.

I screamed not used to the feeling of rough nails against my skin.

B put a hand on my shoulder and another on my hand that was attached to my bleeding arm, making sure I wouldn't fall. He bent down and flicked out his tongue, touching it to my wrists where my cuts ended. He slowly and gently lapped at the blood on my arm, going all the way up to my shoulder.

"Beyond…" I whispered hoarsely. A part of me wanted him to stop so badly, but another part wanted him to keep going.

After he finished he let go of my shoulder and hand, letting me drop to my knees. "Don't disobey me… Or it could be worse next time you decide to do something like this," he walked off to get towels from the bathroom.

I touched my numb arm, my finger picking up a little amount of his saliva and my blood. I put my finger to my lips, and what I tasted was truly amazing.

I tasted blood and strawberry jam.

I sighed looking into the mirror, feeling the flashback all over again. After I cleaned off the sticky blood under my chin I looked at the five obvious pink scars that stretched down my arm.

B had told me that he knew I wasn't taking a shower because he didn't hear the water running after I went upstairs. He also explained about the whole obsession with the letter L and how it was an actual person, a person who was the world's smartest detective. B had just told me today that he wanted to surpass him. I didn't know, that's why I was shocked, which led me to getting my neck cut. I would've known if L was a detective if I read all the papers in his room he had told me, but I never really went back into his room after.

I've also been thinking about my blood. He licked my arm in the flashback I had just had, and he licked the knife just recently tonight… _Was he a vampire or something?_ I shook my head, vampires aren't real… _Was my blood sweet?_ I'm not even sure… I always thought blood tasted like copper since I was a little kid.

And another thing! Today and that day he caused the scars down my arm, and in the alley, I realized once he gets done with hurting me he turns emotionless. Will I ever find out what goes on in his insane mind?

I walked down stairs, now around 12 AM or something. _Wow it must be late…_ I stood in the living room with the TV lights flickering around all over the walls.

"B…?" I whispered looking around for him, nowhere in sight. A figure came in from the front door, letting in a gust of warm wind from outside.

I walked up to him, "What were you doing outside?"

"Mailing a letter," B went to go sit down on the couch, gazing at the flashing TV with those intense eyes of his.

"To who?" I stood there awkwardly.

"The LAPD."

"Uh… I'm not sure what or who that is…" I wasn't in America long enough I guessed, or maybe I was just oblivious to America. I mean I did cut off my life from the world to a life of murdering. "What was the letter of?"

"A crossword puzzle."

"Why?"

He put his thumb to his mouth trying to hold back a smirk forming on his face, "it was just a warning…"

I tried my best to ignore that, "What's the date?"

"Considering it is…" he looked at a modern clock above the door he had just entered through recently, "12:27 AM, it is July 22nd."

"And… You put the letter in the mailbox this late at night?"

"Yes. Now go to bed, it is late."

I groaned," fine… Goodnight, B."

"Goodnight Ayano." No eye contact. How nice.

I sighed and walked up the stairs, dragging my feet. I walked past my room, not even sparing a glance as I walked into B's. Now that I have seen what's in there and what it's about, he didn't care, so he left the door open.

"Telling me to go to bed… Meh him…" I grumbled in a kidding way as I stacked up all the papers into a neat pile that was on his bed, and set them on the floor. I slid into the sheets, not caring whether he knew that I was going to sleep in his bed. He barely even slept in it anyway.

"My bed sucks anyhow ," I gave myself a whispered reason. "Besides, there was no rule against sleeping in his _bed_..."

I could tell Beyond Birthday has slept in this bed before, but not frequently like normal people. And since he's downstairs watching something and he told me to go to bed, he's probably not going to sleep here anyway. I sniffed the bed sheets, which held a faint smell of something… Something familiar…

Strawberry.

* * *

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE~**

**Oh my Jeevas I love Ayano's moments xD Review for semi-fluff?\**

**And again, Thank you to all the people who take time out of there beautiful lives to read this horrendous fanfic! Arigatou!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For DNLuver and the Guest person, Thank you for the reviews too! And yus, this story is odd but I'm glad somebody likes it :'3**

**Well her is Chapter Four! Enjoy my pretties~ Some nice cold jam will be waiting if you review owo**

* * *

**Part Four**

I brought my hands up to wipe sleep from my eyes. I groaned and asked myself, "I slept in again didn't I…?"

"It's 11:34," B answered from inside the door way. I opened my eyes and looked down at him. He was sitting cross-legged, which was rare, and he seemingly stared intensely into the darkness of the room.

"I don't wanna get up…" I shrunk down into his bed more than I already had.

"Then you'll sleep more of the day away." He did have a point. I never liked having short days.

I sat up and stretched, "Meh… Why are you sitting there"

"You were sleeping in my bed."

"You never sleep in it anyway, and that wasn't what I meant, but anyway why didn't you wake me up?"

"You didn't seem like you wanted to."

I mentally face palmed. _Everyone seems like they don't want to wake up when they're sleeping… Unless they're having a nightmare, then never mind._

Slowly I rolled myself off his bed. I stretched again as he stood up and walked out of the room.

B stopped on the first step of the stairs, his back facing me, "Ayano." I was about to head into my bedroom to change into today's clothes when I stopped to glance in his direction.

"Yes?"

"Go to the store today and buy more jam."

I smiled and gave a little wave even though he wasn't looking at me, "sure B." After I walked into my room I peeled off my old clothes from yesterday and last night and dug around for a fresh pair. I pulled on some jeans that hugged my ankles and were dark blue. Next, I looked around for a shirt to match and I came up with a simple white T-Shirt. I shrugged and put that on as well and added around 6 to 8 long silver loop necklaces to add some city to the country look. I added black boots that had silver dragons embroidered in the sides. Lastly, I tugged on a long blonde wig over my brownish black hair and went to the bathroom to stick in green contacts and put on light eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow.

I was grateful for my stealth and quietness. Those skills let me acquire money from banks, and that's how I am able to buy such nice clothing. I'd have to do it again soon though, I don't have as much money as I should have regularly in my pocket.

_Wow… So pretty._ I smiled to the reflection of a girl in the mirror. _So pretty and innocent looking..._

I turned to the shelf above the toilet and grabbed my own pocket knife and stuffed it into my jeans. I laughed to myself and thought, _Yep so innocent._

To start off the day, I walked down the stairs and smiled at my good mood. As I went to the fridge to check the jam supply I saw B on his laptop, as always. I rolled my eyes and smiled again and walked to the door, "Bye B!~ I'm going to go shopping for strawberry jam now!~" Before he answered I was out the door.

I walked down the sidewalk, nearly bouncing from my random joyful mood. It was bright out and very warm with many cars and taxis on the street. _Summer…_ I sighed and grinned. I was getting odd stares from the people walking around me who were trying to reach their destined places because I was smiling so much. But I didn't care, I was just naturally happy in the day time.

With the familiar ding from the bell attached to the door I entered the little candy store not far from B's apartment. B always liked the jam from this store the most because he said it was much sweeter.

The old man behind the counter, named Kenmei, smiled and said, "Hello there Hisako." I smiled back and greeted him kindly. Whenever I came here to this little candy store we always started little chats and we've grown to be very close friends.

"Nice out today, huh?" I said placing about 10 jars on the table.

Kenmei looked at the jars and grinned, "Of course! I know you love the summer." He was so used to me purchasing all the strawberry jam that it became normal to him. He stacked them gently together in a bag, "Still not sick of the jam yet?"

I laughed and paid him the money, "No not yet." I gave him one last smile and a goodbye and headed out the door with my heavy bag of strawberry goodness.

On my way out I accidentally bumped into a women. I cursed in my mind. _Why do I always bump into people?!_

Quickly I jumped back, "S-sorry!" The women turned to me. She had long straight black hair and it was styled to have bangs over her forehead. She also wore black jeans and a black vest which looked really good on her.

She smiled, slightly embarrassed, "Oh it's alright, sorry I came in front of the store when you were walking out."

I shook my head, "Heh no, my apologies…" I shrugged nervously.

Her gaze shifted to my contact color green eyes and blonde wig, her expression turned to wonder, "Is this your real hair…?" My blonde wig was exactly styled like hers and was the exact same length but blonde. I guess what gave it away was that my eyebrows were brown… I don't know. Just a thought.

I remained calm while I explained, "Um yes, yes it is." I smiled slightly in a friendly way.

She smiled back, "It's so pretty, and I wish I had that hair…" Her gaze shifted down to my jam filled bag and she raised an eyebrow.

"Strawberry jelly…?

"Jam."

"Ah yes… You like jam?"

I blushed lightly, "No it's for a friend of mine, he's crazy over it…" _Come on, I want to go home now…_

She blinked, "Alright then, but I must be going…" She gazed down the sidewalk with people still walking past us. "Oh by the way, my name is Naomi." She gave a friendly smile.

"Oh that's a pretty name… I got stuck with Hisako," I inwardly shrugged. "But I must be going now as well… It was nice meeting you."

She kept her smile, "You too, see you around."

I grinned back in response and then we departed. _She was nice and everything but a waste of time…_ I sighed and quickened my pace.

* * *

**ewe So how did my pretties enjoy it? I know it's probably VERY unlikely for Naomi to release her full name but I got lazy and I didn't feel like finding a cover up.. But in return for that, I have a reason. And because she didn't use a cover up it's because she see's Ayano as harmless? *shrugs* I don't know. Just an excuse for my lazyness xD**

**So people who have read this and liked this, I now send you internet jam. NOT JELLY~ **

**Because there ****_is_**** a difference.**


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter five my beautiful reviewers! :'D There is a bit of gore in this one xD and by a bit, i mean a lot. Just saying now :3 OH and not to mention there is swearing D: so just.. be aware of that 3 but this _is_ a story about BB so... Why not?

* * *

**Part Five**

I took short cuts in alley ways, mostly because it was normal to me and I was used to it. Light from the afternoon sun shone down and lit up the alley, seeming less intimidating than it would if it were dark.

Usual as always, my feet take me everywhere in the alleys. I didn't care. I already knew where B's apartment was from going out on so many jam trips. And also because I used to live amongst alleys day and night anyway.

My body drove deeper and deeper into the maze like corridors, but never once did I have the feeling of being lost. _I bet B wouldn't mind if I'm not back right away…_ I smiled to myself,_ he has a couple jars of jam left to hold over his weird cravings._

On instinct, I looked down when I walked. It always led to me bumping into people. It was quite embarrassing.

"Oh!" I scrambled back away from the figure. "I-I'm so sorry, sir!" This part in the alley just happened to be shadowed, so I couldn't make out a face. I shook my head in frustration,_ If this is some guy waited to jump somebody, then why the hell is he doing it in the day time?_

I could make out a warm smile. "No, no. It's quite alright, young lady." _Maybe he isn't that kind of guy after all._

In just about a second, the jars of jam were spilled out of the bag, some shattered. I was doubled over in the sharp pain in my stomach, the wind punched from my body. Next I felt a hand slam my head back against a concrete wall, pushing on my wind pipe.

It hurt of course, and I cursed to myself for ever believing that damn smile was true. I opened an eye to see the smile that turned devilishly into a grin.

"Hee hee hee… What a pretty girl we have here…" At first he gazed longingly at my blonde wig then at my contact green eyes. After, he pushed his hand into my pants pocket and pulled out the money I had stuffed into it. It's not like I could do anything, I was being choked. In an attempt to draw his attention away from counting the wad of cash, I made a strangled sound and gripped his hand tight.

The man looked up to me and that's when I saw his face. He had blonde hair that had streaks of light brown in it and light blue eyes. Nearly resembling my fake appearance if I had light brown streaks. He had little stubble on his chin from not shaving recently and his bangs hung slightly over his eyes.

I tried giving a twisted grin to show that I was playing along with his pathetic game, "What a shame…" I choked out, "such a handsome face… Such a nice man… Who had to give up such a perfect life to stealing away women in alley ways."

The result of saying such a cocky comment ended in him gripping my neck harder, almost to the point where I couldn't breathe. My eyes shut instinctively and I tried wracking my brain for ideas. I didn't know if he was going to try to kill me, rape me, or just hurt me.

At the moment my hands were gripping his that held my throat, so no punching. Okay. Got it… So… Legs? Yes.

I took the great liberty of kneeing him where it hurts a guy most. Where the sun doesn't shine. The family jewels, If you will.

His hand released me and I gasped for air. When the air came back to my lungs I looked down. I giggled softly at the idiotic crouching figure. _My turn._

Seconds flew by fast and guess what? Yep. I was back against the wall again with a hand squeezing down on my throat. How immature in fighting tactics like this…

"It's sad how… You use the same move last time… Got anything else up your sleeve…? Or just being cliché as you are now…?" He growled in response.

"You're a crazy bitch you know."

"Heh… I wouldn't have guessed..."

"…I like crazy." He smirked in the shadows.

I gave him a strained warning glare. If he _dare _try to touch me I'll kill him. _And just to think… I wasn't planning on any murders today…_

He pushed his free hand onto my hip and guided it up my body. I growled and spat out with plenty of acid in my voice, "Don't you dare, I'll kill you."

The repulsive young man started to pull up my shirt when a shadow dropped down from the building. The human figure seemed to swing out its leg and smash its foot to the man's face. I pulled my shirt down and glanced momentarily at the man, rubbing at his head and swearing profusely.

I turned my gaze to the slouched over figure of another man who now stood over the disgusting man. He leaned down and I saw a flash of a smile play on the figure's face, and it wasn't friendly either.

Oddly I felt a sense of familiarity as the slouching man pulled out his pocket knife. My mind started piecing things together. The wild dark hair, the demonic smile, the knife, the long sleeved shirt, the baggy jeans, the bent over posture…

The figure muttered softly to the man, "How sad for you to live your life this way… You look like the type of man who would get plenty of women by the way you look and dress… But does that matter now? No." Anger crept into the figures low voice in response to the twisted anger in the rapists face, "You're really a disgusting, horrible man…" The demonic smirk returned to his features, "But who's to say I'm not as well?"

The man on the ground was getting frustrated and his hostility was waning, "What the fuck do you want?!"

Beyond Birthday's grin was growing larger, "I want you to die."

The rapist swung at B.

B leaned back slightly.

The rapist missed.

B took this moment to plunge the knife down into the man's neck, in which blood immediately started to pour out of him. The rush of blood was like a hose's water pressure being on medium. The man jerked harshly and let out a gurgled sound as the blood spread everywhere, even eventually reaching my feet, but I didn't move.

"No way am I leaving this behind…" Beyond muttered to himself and pulled the knife from the rapist's neck. He cleaned off the gooey liquid with the dead man's shirt and dropped it into the pocket of his baggy jeans.

My eyes felt wide and my whole being was still suppressed against the cold concrete wall. I stood there nearly shaking, scared out of my mind.

_Today was supposed to be an innocent, happy, bright day…_ My eyes drifted to the man drenched in blood._ But he ruined it…_ Anger built inside slowly.

B turned to me and I saw those eyes. The inhuman red eyes that could paralyze me any day… But today. Today I wanted answers.

"Why did you kill him? How much did you see? Why are you out of the apartment? Did you follow me? Why—"

"I won't let anyone touch a pawn of mine while I still need it. I saw all of it. I'm out of the apartment because you were taking too long. No, I did not follow you, I was looking."

I growled, "Why didn't you help me before then? Why didn't you help me when you didn't want you 'pawn' to get hurt?" The anger built up more in the pit of my stomach, "Did it ever cross your mind that maybe _I_ wanted to kill him?! That _I _haven't quenched my blood lust in a while?!"

B stood there emotionless and he walked up to me. He seemed to take a moment to look over my long wig and fake green eyes, different from my long brownish black hair and blue eyes. No more than a foot away he whispered in annoyance, "I wanted to see how it played out and I would've helped earlier but you weren't truly violated or defenseless. I know you're capable of more than what you showed that man, you are stronger. And yes, it did cross my mind that you would have liked to kill him. However, you were about to be molested or even raped and you did nothing to stop it. And I understand that you haven't murdered in a while without my consent and I'm sorry about that."

"…Smart ass…" I muttered and crossed my arms.

"Being a smart ass is better than being a dumb ass."

I gave a glare before turning to pick up the bag of jam. I purposefully left the broken bottles on the ground; there was no use to bring them home.

I started toward the end of that alley and wiped the blood from my boots before stepping into the light again. Not once did I look back at the body. I heard a mumbled, "He even broke my jam…" from a whiny B. I rolled my eyes.

We didn't go into any conversations when we walked home. I guess we both knew not to take anymore deep alleys again today. The silence wasn't awkward when we walked next to each other, occasionally I took little side glances at B's face trying to find any sign of emotion.

I reached for the door first when we arrived on the door step and I leaped inside. I placed all the jam in the fridge and threw the bag out and crossed the living room. With a sigh, I reluctantly headed for the stairs, calling out a "I'll be upstairs if you need me," before heading up.

In my room I took off the blonde wig and let my brownish black hair fall over my shoulders. The long soft strands hung at the middle of my back and over my forehead, almost like the blonde wig except that the wig went farther down my back. I headed to the bathroom to take out the green contacts and place them with my other collection of differently colored ones. I looked back into the mirror and pushed up my bangs, revealing my very profound scar.

The scar was a part of me now and it always will be, resembling the beginning of the new life B gave me back in the late winter. Scars on people used to mean nothing to me until that night, and now I know what kind of emotions they can hold.

They tell us that the past is real, and we can never go back or ever change it. …Well that's my thoughts on them anyway.

Down the stairs I went and found B on the computer again. I ignored him halfheartedly and sat on the couch reaching for the remote, ready for my regular old cartoons.

"Ayano," B said flatly looking at the screen of his computer, "You want to know when the first real stages of my plan are?" I stopped mid reach for the remote.

Abandoning the idea of T.V. time, I rushed to his side and perched my head on his shoulder staring at words, on his computer, that I didn't bother to read, "Yes! Please, I'd love to! Am I able to help out?"

His lips twitched up slightly as he stared at the screen, not exactly reading anything either. I knew his full attention was on me and a bubbly feeling rose up in my stomach.

"We're going to be committing some murders…"

At first I was surprised but I told myself this was B, and I was Ayano, and we were cruel, sick, and disturbing. The thought of quenching this hunger for death made me feel ecstatic.

"When?!"

"July 31st is the date for the first murder, then on August 4th the second murder will happen. Eventually, a third murder will take place on August 13th."

I remembered B telling me yesterday night that it was July 22nd, which means the first murder, including today, is only 9 days away. I was a little disappointed at first think of how antsy I will be for nine days to pass, but it at least it wasn't thirty or something like that. And the second and third murders are close to each others too! I smiled, _We're actually both going to get something out of this…_

"Who's the first victim?"

"Believe Bridesmaid."

Everyone has such odd names… But so does B… wait… Believe Bridesmaid… Beyond Birthday… B.B. and B.B. … Could they have known each other? No… But they must have if B would target someone like that or…

I looked at the soft pale skin of his cheek and decided that I would never know what he's thinking.

B turned his face to look at me. Our eyes meet and our noses bumped but he nor I pulled away. His eyes up close were such a unique color of red I couldn't describe it. He was so close… But, what _was_ he thinking? Is he thinking about the color of _my_ eyes and the closeness we are to each other too? His eyes still showed no sign of emotion, just dark rimmed crimson orbs.

At the same moment we pulled away, he turned back to the computer and I went back to the couch. Before I sat down I saw something flash over his eyes before he looked toward his computer again. I blinked and looked at the remote that sat there idly.

There was something in his mind. Something. My gaze threatened to travel over to his being, but I resisted. He did feel emotion… Like being sadistic. But that definitely wasn't it… So then what? I know other emotions are behind his mask. I just know they are.

* * *

**New Guest person xD: Thank you! I'm glad you think it's smexy**

**Emi: I'm glad you also think this is smexy :'D And yes I'm hoping I do continue T.T I'm actually a way better drawer than a writer compared to my friend, so usually the only thing I finish is drawings Dx but I love Ayano and this story too much I can't let it disappear! D:**

I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful chapter :D I know it's very unlikely now that BB would show feelings but the L.A.B. thingies will be coming up soon and those goes by quicker than I thought so i had to fit his emotions in here somewhere before anything big happens Dx So please forgive meh!

Review? For the the possibly false-ness of his emotions? QwQ


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry my beautiful readers but I was so busy that I had no time to upload a write more! Dx So I will just leave this here nowww...

By the way, here is a fluffy chapter. Well... in a very creepy.. Well, BB, way. So I hope you all enjoy! :D

* * *

**Part Six**

Those nine days went by painfully slow and I was a nervous wreck inside. Of course I suppressed it inside myself and kept out the spazzy eagerness on the outside, it was just my nature. I even occasionally found myself pouncing on B like a little mischievous cat. And one day when I tried to act like a kitty, it lead to more deeper actions.

"BB!~" I whined hugging onto his leg, preventing him from walking anywhere.

"Yes?" Ooh… A hint of annoyance.

"Meow."

I could just feel the mental face palm radiating from B.

"Can I go to my computer now?"

Pouting like the little sad kitty I was, I reluctantly let go. He walked away.

I glared at the floor silently. Footsteps on the stairs soon broke my intense glaring match. I saw B start to walk up the stairs with a laptop in one of his arms. As I sprang up from the floor and onto my hands and feet, he gave me a quick look of slight confusion but shook his head and continued walking. I giggled and crawled up the stairs after him giving an occasional "meow".

B walked into his bedroom and sat on the bed, opening the silver laptop.

"Meow?" This was unusual to see him on the bed while working on research… Even him on his own _bed _was unusual.

"You can sit on the bed if you want."

"I was going to anyway." He didn't respond, which I was used to by now. I crawled up on the bed and sat at the end of it, staring at the floor. I heard mutterings from B but I tried to ignore them. If they weren't directed for me to hear then I simply didn't care.

I sighed and laid back, closing my eyes. _Thinking time~,_ I sang in my thoughts. _I want to eat a poptart. I wonder… If Beyond was a poptart, what flavor would he be? _I laughed softly to myself, _Strawberry all the way!_ _Now if I was a poptart I'd be…. I'd be… _Random fruits came to my mind until I got satisfied with one. _Pomegranate? No… Is there even such a poptart flavor? …Cherry? Yummy but no… Fudge! Wait that's no fruuuit…_

"Ayano."

_I know now! Blueberry! Yes so delicious~_

"Ayano."

"Wha?! Oh…" I turned my sight on B and smiled sheepishly, "Heyyyy B…" I gave a little wave that was somewhat of a habit.

He sighed and kept his eyes on his laptop as he typed, "I can recall you saying you couldn't wait much longer for your lust of blood to be filled, correct?"

Blinking, unsure of where he was going, I answered, "Um yeah I guess so… But why do you ask?"

"Because I can help you with that."

The murders won't happen until two more days though. _What the hell is going on in your head…?_

B continued to remain quiet until I responded. My eyes drifted to the floor as I focused on any stumbling over words, "What do you mean…?"

"I mean that you can do anything you want so you can get rid of the want for it."

"…Like kill?"

"Not exactly."

Darn, I thought I had it. _Well now I am utterly lost._

"I can tell you're confused," he sighed. "What I'm trying to say is you can do whatever you have to with me so you don't have to feel uneasiness over blood lust anymore."

I fastened my eyesight on the floor as I tried to restrain myself from trembling. B's words still echoed in my mind eerily and I was sure I didn't know how to respond. An awkward kind of silence filled the air as we just sat there idly.

Hearing the laptop getting picked up and sat somewhere farther from where B was sitting set uncertainty in my veins. The bed moved slightly and I found myself on the floor under B himself. I kept an emotionless expression as I stared at his face and every detail that made it up.

B's wide eyes narrowed slightly and he gripped both of my arms, "why can't you answer like a normal person would?"

I cringed at his harsh words, "maybe I'm not normal…"

"I offered you something that almost means as much as _life_ _itself_ to you and you can't even give me a _reply_," His voice grew with irritation. "Give me an answer, Ayano."

I closed my eyes and reached for the pocket of his pants. Unfolding the knife from the hard plastic surrounding it, I opened my eyes to be met with his. B raised the palm of his hand to his pocketknife that I held. Slowly I breathed out, and in the same moment I sunk the knife into the center of his hand. I was hit with a rush of guilt, like I was forcing him to do this when I knew full well that he offered.

B's eyes were closed, letting me do as I wished. Softly I dragged the blade down his palm and scarlet lines trickled from the open cut. I took my other hand and touched a drop with my index finger and brought it to my lips. Always have I wondered what his blood would taste like… Since he _had_ tried mine before. And to be honest, it was sweet. Like strawberry jam.

It was a little weird to realize that he was now staring at me. "I never thought I'd see the day when you're the one who has the knife," He offered humor to the odd silence.

A warm sensation filled my cheeks and I pushed him off softly, "I'm sorry I can't do this… I-It's sort of awkward you know? Because I've never done this before…"

"I can't say that I know the feeling because I was always able to do that easily," A smirk threatened to play on his lips.

"Well, I'm used to you doing stuff like that and I-I'm not… So…" I turned my head to look away.

"Shit."

Slowly I turned around to face him with a what-the-heck-was-that face. Then I noticed that the blood had traveled from his hand into the soft grey carpet.

I sprang up on my feet instinctively, "I'll go get a towel and whatever cleaner I can find I think!" My mind ran quickly as I scrambled down the stairs and under the kitchen sink where I kept the cleaning supplies. Expecting to stay in B's house I always thought of ways I wouldn't over stay my welcome.

When I got into B's room I found him still sitting on the floor. He was staring at the pool of blood that soaked into the carpet. "Beyonddd…" I whined, sitting on my knees and spraying the dark splotch with carpet cleaner. "You at _least_ could've gotten up and washed yourself off."

My eyes met his and the flashback of what just happened earlier washed over everything else. I looked down silently with that warm feeling back in my cheeks.

Slowly I scrubbed the dark red off the carpet and heading into the bathroom to get a _dark_ towel to clean of B's hand. I lifted up his hand and gently rubbed the wet towel against his skin. Guilt tugged inside my chest, I just couldn't help feeling like _I_ forced him to let me stab him.

_And to think that today started off so peaceful and happy…_

I dared to look up into his eyes one more time and what I saw still amazed me. There, flickering in his dark orbs, was some form of emotion… It wasn't sadness or anger… I just couldn't tell since he kept his emotions a secret all the time.

"Look at how close we are…" I whispered and held up our hands that were almost entwined with one other. My heart skipped a beat as I leaned my forehead up against his. Also, I could have sworn I felt some sort of energy rush through his body into mine. This was the closest I have ever been to Beyond and probably as far as I will ever get, but I cherished it greatly. Because of the little space in between us I could make out every little red and grey speck in his eyes… They were beautiful.

When he started to pull away, getting up, I jumped at him and hugged him tightly. Once I embraced him I didn't want to let him go… I felt somewhat _safe_ when close to him but for what reason I didn't know.

I felt him stiffen and I reluctantly let go. I didn't want to irritate him if not any more than I might have already. I sighed to myself mentally.

He stood up grabbing his laptop from the bed and walked out of his room leaving me on the floor with the bloody towels.

* * *

Sooooo hows it going? ;D Just you and me now... okay sorry xD I had to write that. Anyway, yeah. So did you enjoy it? Give me your thoughts on how this came out! Criticism is encouraged? xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Just warning now- This is... a VERY weird chapter... Ayano gets... creepy..**

**P.S. IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I WAS SO BUSY D':**

* * *

**Part Seven**

The night air was brisk and cold. Contradicting itself since it was actually summer and not spring or fall. The alleyways were dirty here… Full of scraps, dirt, and soon to be the strong scent of blood. After all, today had been the 31st of July.

_Today Believe Bridesmaid will die… _I thought bitterly to myself. My fists clenched along with my teeth. _And I couldn't be there to see it…_

After the incident that happened over the nine day week period I felt that I didn't particularly like using Beyond as an outlet for the lust I held. The lust for blood, for agony, for the screams that come from my victims… I guess B just didn't want me coming because he was probably trying to make sure his very thought out plan would work. I know it will, he's smarter than me after all. He did exclaim that there will be three murders so all I can hope for is that I can go to the next killing on the 4th of August. Today B promised me that I could go out and kill since I couldn't join him for Believe's death. Until after tonight, I'll have to wait for the second murder he commits.

_Only four more days, Ayano, only four…_ My thoughts whispered to me dryly. _Will I be able to take four days? Oh God… What have I become now? I can't even wait four simple little days? I used to be able to wait a whole month._

This new longing for murder was probably influenced by Beyond's blood that I tasted. It was so sweet and different from any other persons… Not that I would know but it just seems like it would be.

Creeping up these dark cold alleys I refused to where a disguise. If I were to be my true self tonight, why not have my victim see the real face of their killer? I wore a dark brown hoodie with fur rimming the edges and inside I kept a spare change. Tonight I wanted to get messy and I don't think walking back to the apartment all bloody would be smart, especially in LA. Inside the hoodie I balled my fists as much as I could around my sharp objects. One hand embraced four knives and the other held five. _My signature knife count… _

I smiled to the dark light polluted sky that hung over the city. _LA… You're so unaware of this sick, sick killer stalking down these empty concrete walls… _My eyes drifted down to rest on a dark figure unsurely walking down the alley.

I chuckled sadistically to myself, _Scared now aren't we…?_

A new form of a smile wrapped itself on my lips and I approached the figure calmly. "Hello there!" I put on a happy tone. "Do you know where you are? It's pretty dangerous here at night."

"Yes I know where I am!" The girl snapped. I could see now that she wore very short shorts and a low lying tank top. Her face was smothered in make-up and she smelled like sweat. Her hair was blonde and the bangs clipped to the side as the ends clung to her skin. "I've obviously been through this area many times."

She crossed her arms over her almost bare chest and huffed, " And shouldn't I ask _you_ why you're out here then if you claim that it's oh so dangerous?"

_Not one of these brats again… Well, at least I get to have a little fun now._

I muttered something along the lines of; "Ha, you wouldn't know danger if you stared it in the face..."

"Excuse me?! What was that?"

"Hehheh… But then again you _are_ staring danger in the face… Ahem, excuse me I meant _murder._"

"What the hell is wrong with you, freak? Whatever I'm getting out of this fucking stalker zone."

I slung a knife out of my pocket leaving the other ones behind and threw it right into her back. _Hmm… In the kidney isn't so bad to start off with…_

A shriek rose from the women and she tumbled down onto her knees.

"Not used to such a pain like that now huh?!"

"What the…" Pain engulfed the tone in her voice. She tried reached for the knife lodged into her back.

This time I bent down and jabbed two knives into the upper part of her back by her shoulders, "Hahahahaha! This is just too fun!" She screamed again but more terror filled as her wounds bled quickly. "Hah aha _ha_!"

The women fell onto her stomach breathing harshly, "P-please… stop…"

"HAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT THEY _ALL_ SAY!"

I stabbed a knife through her hand and it stuck in the ground. After that I put a knife through the other hand. The screams of agony filled my ears and it just made me want to keep going… To rip apart her flesh and enjoy it while she was still alive.

Grabbing her head, I bent it to the side gingerly. Now I was bent over on the ground facing her with a soft expression. "Why hello there…"

Her eyes were blurred as her breathing was heavy. A line of blood came down from her mouth, making me smile.

"I'm not sure if you were meant to die today… Beyond would know…" My eyes wavered ever so slightly at his name. "But now I'll make it today."

Sitting up I quickly slashed her back open, spraying blood all up against the concrete. Gradually, I let out another shriek of an insanity fueled laughter. I shrugged off my jacket to make sure no blood will get soaked in it with whatever I was going to do next.

I smiled crudely up at the blood covered wall and I gave it a happy hug, smothering my shirt in sticky red goo. Night time… The only time which showed what I was. Like a monster… I took pride in what I did. I always did. I can't even remember my old past anymore because I met Beyond Birthday. But Beyond didn't influence me to become the murderer more so than I already was before he came into my life. All I can remember was the last person I killed before we met.

Recoiling from the wall, I turned back to the women that now laid in a puddle of her own blood. "Awwww… You died already didn't you?" Given no response I in returned checked her pulse. "Yep you're dead… No fun…" I pouted slightly. Hmm_what to do now… _I looked down at my clothes. ._...I should probably leave now._

I gave a long sigh and I changed the hoodie with a black T-Shirt with some rock band on the front of it. I gathered up my knives and before leaving the scene, I scribbled quick nines over the bare parts of skin on the woman's body. _Just a signature of good luck._ I giggled ever so softly, At least_I can try and give you some luck for going into heaven, but I'm sure both of us here know well that we have no chance. _I grimaced. _...Well ..You'd have a better chance anyway._

Managing another sigh, I left, sure that I was in a better mood to talk to Beyond.

* * *

**Few it's done =w= **

**And I'm sorry it was so short D': forgive me! Q~Q**

**Leave a review in the amusement of Ayano's sadistic-ness? :D**


End file.
